


out of necessity

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accepting Anxiety, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Deceit | Janus Sanders Have History, Betrayal, Crying, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Post SvS Redux, References to Accepting Anxiety Arc, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "Are you scared of me?""Virgil, what-?""Are you scared of me, Thomas?" Virgil repeated. The side looked up sharply, and Thomas flinched back at the pain in his eyes. Virgil misread the action, laughing bitterly as he flipped his hood up. "That's what I thought...goodbye, Thomas."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	out of necessity

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about this, and saw some people on Instagram talking about this just recently, (took people awhile lol) so...you all, as fellow fanders and dedicated theorists, have to share in my pain.
> 
> Also, side note, this was formatted from a rather (very) old Kindle Paperwhite, so I have no idea how this looks in “rich text” because it won’t allow edits in anything besides HTML and the screen wouldn’t load the actual page. I had to hop over to my phone to post and I am NOT editing this right now.
> 
> ~Ash

It was...3:47pm the day after the final filming took place, and the couch was looking more and more inviting the longer Thomas watched it from where he was standing on the stairs. On one hand, he had things to get done. On the other, he really needed sleep, and even Logan had admitted that a small break would benefit him. They could reschedule later, depending on how long Thomas would be able to sleep.

His exhaustion won, and he stumbled to the couch, flopping down in an ungraceful sprawl. Flicking his phone to silent and tossing it onto the table, he closed his eyes.

"Are you still scared of me? Even after everything I've done to prove myself to you, to try to help you even though we all thought I couldn't ever do anything but hold you back?" Thomas barely restrained the urge to flinch, not expecting Virgil's silent entry and uncharacteristically loud outburst.

"Virgil, what-?" he started to ask, but Virgil blazed forward, eyes fixed on the ground, hair falling in tangled clumps and obscuring his face from Thomas's view.

" **Are you scared of me** , Thomas?" he repeated. The Side looked up sharply, and Thomas flinched back at the pain in his eyes. Virgil misread the action, laughing bitterly as he flipped his hood up. "That's what I thought...goodbye, Thomas."

"What's going on?" Thomas breathed. "Why are you leaving? Did we do something wrong?"

Virgil snorted, but even Thomas could tell the action held no humour.

"You never wanted anything to do with me. Even after I almost died, you only tolerated me because you needed me. And now you're just, what, trusting Deceit? Just like that?"

"Virgil, I was younger then. And I was nervous about it, I thought we talked through this already," Thomas said. He froze, Virgil's words catching up to him. "Wait, did you say-"

"It doesn't matter now," Virgil snapped, drawing back and starting to sink out.

"Wait!" Thomas cried out, frozen muscles unlocking suddenly, sending him stumbling forward, nearly careening right into the stairwell railing. Virgil's hands shot in his direction, stopping just shy of contact in an aborted attempt to catch him.

He looked so hesitant and scared that it hurt Thomas's chest just to look at the Side. "Wait, Virgil, don't. Don't go. I...I need you, please."

Virgil's hopeful expression crumpled into a heartbroken, watery smile, and he reached out to cup Thomas's face gently. "Don't worry, Thomas, it won't be a repeat. I won't leave completely, I just...won't be around. I won't do that to you again. You just don't ever have to see me again."

He pulled away, backing up the stairs and sinking out, leaving Thomas standing alone at the foot of the stairs, one hand outstretched to try to stop Virgil from leaving. "That isn't what I meant," he whispered. "I meant that I need _you_ , Virgil, please."

" _ **Please**_...."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two might be a while out, sorry. If I had more time to work on it, it might be different, but I have school, and we're either on Zoom calls or doing schoolwork near constantly from 8am to 3pm.
> 
> Dinner is at 5 and then I go for runs in the afternoons. Those leave me pretty drained, I'm not able to stay up until three am writing anymore.
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
